


It's In My Jeans

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angry Manager Byun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He decides he’s desperate enough to go and beg this person who has Jongin’s pants to lend it to him just so he can save himself from an embarrassing grocery shopping experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In My Jeans

 

Kyungsoo REALLY needs to go home and take a shower. It’s been a brutal day at work. One of his preschoolers had wobbled up to him, whispered, “I dun feel so good…” and then proceeded to expel chunks of his half digested lunch all over Kyungsoo’s pants. Kyungsoo had already changed into his spare pants due to another unfortunate incident earlier in the morning so he was left with damp, putrid smelling pants, despite his attempt to clean them up. 

However, Kyungsoo needs to make errands before the grocery store closes or else he will not have dinner that night. Unfortunately, he cannot make it to the store in time if he goes home to change his pants and now, he’s in a sad predicament.

 Just then, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

 **From** : Unknown Number  
jongin istg you left your pants at the shoot. meet me at yonge and finch, ill be waiting at starbucks.

 

Kyungsoo stares at the message. He is sure as hell NOT Jongin but he is definitely desperate. He is coincidentally right at Yonge and Finch and he can see the Starbucks across the street. Contemplating for a few seconds, he decides he’s desperate enough to go and beg this person who has Jongin’s pants to lend it to him just so he can save himself from an embarrassing grocery shopping experience. As he crosses the street, his phone buzzes again.

 

 **From** : Unknown number:  
sry, texted the wrong number

 

Despite the message, Kyungsoo is currently at the front door of Starbucks and his level of desperation has not changed.  Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo opens the door to walk in when another body rudely attempts to walk through the doorframe with Kyungsoo.

 “Oh sorry,” the stranger mutters apologetically, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “I’m kinda in big trouble-“

 “KIM JONGIN!” All heads turn to the source of the loud voice. Sitting by the window with a scowl on his face is a petite male with bubblegum pink hair.

The stranger beside him, Jongin, cowers at his words. He awkwardly shuffles towards the man, cheeks flaming as whispers start in the coffee shop.  _Wait, that is Jongin_ , Kyungsoo thinks to himself, _and those are the pants that I was going to beg for._

 Before he could doubt his reaons, Kyungsoo rushes over to the table where the man is currently glowering at a resentful Jongin.

 “Hi,” Kyungsoo greets hastily. “I know this is going to sound kind of weird but I think you accidentally texting me about Jongin’s pants. Is it possible if I borrowed them for half an hour? One of my preschoolers puked all over me today and I don’t want to go grocery shopping in the pants I’m wearing. I promise to wash them and give them back,” Kyungsoo rushes out.

 He’s met with a confused silence. Kyungsoo looks hesitantly at Jongin who’s face looks vaguely familiar. A few moments pass before Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with recognition.

 "Oh my god are you Ka-“

 Jongin clamps his hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth, glancing nervously at the smaller male beside him.

 “Thanks for the pants Baek, I won’t forget them again I promise! I’m going to go now, bye!”

 Jongin proceeds to drag a starstruck Kyungsoo out of the coffee shop. Jongin slowly removes his hand from Kyungsoo’s mouth as he speaks.

 “Yes I’m Kai and yes I am a model if that’s what you’re going to ask,” Jongin says when they’ve found a spot to stand out of the busy pedestrians’ way.

 “But you’re not just a model. You’re THE model. You’re every girl’s dream and the source of ever man’s jealousy,” Kyungsoo says with starry eyes.

 Jongin rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “You’re making me sound better than I really am,” he replies honestly. “Anyways, didn’t you say you wanted to borrow my pants?”

 Kyungsoo blinks. Realization dawns on his face as he whips out his phone to check the time. Groaning, he shoves his phone back into his pocket.

 “Ugh the grocery store just closed. I’ll need to get take out for dinner.”

 “Do you want to come to my place? I was in the middle of cooking when Baekhyun texted. I have enough to feed an extra mouth,” Jongin offers with a smile.

 Kyungsoo stares. “Am I dreaming right now?”

 Jongin pinches Kyungsoo’s arm with a mischievously grin on his face. Kyungsoo whines at the pain. “Nope, you’re very much awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Either my fics are named after song titles or they're horrible puns. I hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are always appreciated! seeya in my next drabble!


End file.
